Unfamiliar Feelings
by pplhater2493
Summary: Hermione's life is not as everyone thinks it is. When she finds out she is adopted, her world gets more complicated and she has to spend the summer with the Potions Master of Hogwarts. Rating just in case.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fan fiction on this site, it is the second fan fiction that I have written about this pairing; it is one of the many of the stories I have written. I also realize that Snape is much older than his twenties, but for the plot, it is necessary. That being said, I would really appreciate it if you would review.

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters; they belong of course, to J.K.R. The Cynster family that will come up in the future chapters belong to Stephanie Laurens.

Summary: HGSS Hermione's life is not everything it seems and when Dumbledore goes to her house with two other teachers and a student, learning the truth, Hermione is forced to live with her least favorite teacher for the summer. When someone from her past turns up, bringing back memories, things get even more complicated. No HBP Spoilers. AU 

Prologue: New Found Knowledge

Hermione sat in her room, looking out the window as dawn approached, knowingly desperate that her father would wake late. As the sun rose, and Hermione's alarm went off, she got out of bed to shut if off and get dressed. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast and her father's lunch. As eight o'clock came, she heard her father's footsteps on the stairs just as she set down his plate and bagged lunch on the table. As he sat down, Hermione realized that she had forgotten to put a fork down, and he went off, flying toward her, hitting her so hard that she hit the tile floor and the corner of the wall.

"How many times do we have to go over this." His voice was low and calm, which meant that he was angry. "When I come downstairs, I expect a cup of coffee, food and a fork on the table. It's not a hard concept to grasp." Hermione knew that when his voice grew into a whisper, she would be in trouble; just at the end, it had turned so.

Suddenly, her father picked her up by her shoulders, shaking her in his vice-like grip. He was ready to throw her against the counter when the doorbell rang. He did the only logical thing he could to keep her quiet: he threw her against the corner of the wall where she hit her head and saw black. 

Dumbledore rang the doorbell of his new Head Girl and heard a thud with footsteps approaching the door. The door opened a second later to admit Mr. Granger looking rather flustered.

"Good Morning, Mr. Granger," Dumbledore stated cheerfully as ever. "We're here to see your daughter."

Mr. Granger looked around the group and saw an older, severe looking woman, a stern looking man in his mid-twenties and a boy about the age of his daughter with platinum blond hair and grey blue eyes.

Dumbledore noticed his gaze and introduced each one of them. "Where are my manners? This is Minerva McGonagall, a teacher of Hermione's, Severus Snape, another teacher, and Draco Malfoy, a fellow student of Hermione's."

"Well, I would like to let you in, but Hermione is sleeping, and I'm getting ready for work at the moment." Mr. Granger still blocked the doorway preventing each of them from entering.

"That is quite alright, Mr. Granger. We would be willing to wait for your daughter to wake up this morning; though I do find it odd for her to be sleeping so late. She is usually the first student in the Hall for breakfast at Hogwarts." Dumbledore made his way inside by pushing past the man blocking his way. He spoke over his shoulder as he walked through the narrow corridor to the kitchen. "We would like something to eat this morning, seeing as we have traveled a long way here." Dumbledore headed into the kitchen ahead of the rest.

Severus was the last one into the house, closing the door behind him, looking around at the familiar surroundings from his teenage years. He followed everyone else into the kitchen, waiting by the doorframe as Mr. Granger spoke his protests.

"Why don't you wait in the living room, and I'll fix it for you and bring it in there for you to eat?" Severus knew something was off at this statement. He had spent too long knowing this man had many secrets he liked to be kept to not know by the sound of his voice that he was keeping one now.

"We are quite capable of getting food ourselves, Richard."

Before Richard could respond, each of them heard a moan from the other end of the kitchen. They all looked over to see Hermione's body crumpled on the floor by the wall, blood seeping from the corner where she had hit it, judging by the blood spot on the wall.

Mr. Granger tried to run around Severus, but he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Only Dumbledore knew why he was so angry.

"She's asleep is she? Maybe you would like to go into a more permanent sleep."

"Severus, enough." Dumbledore bent down and healed Hermione's head, then picked up her limp body. "Take him to the Ministry, Severus."

"What?! Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?"

"Because Hermione can see to it that he gets the Dementor's Kiss if she testifies against him when she wakes up."

"Well, where are you taking her? Surely not Hogwarts?"

"On the contrary, she will be staying with you."

"Why him," Minerva piped in. "Why can't she stay at The Burrow or Order Headquarters?"

"She may not want anyone to know, Minerva. How do you think she kept it a secret for so long?"

"Well, then let her stay with me, not him."

"Why, Minerva? Don't trust me?" Severus had hit Richard so hard that he was unconscious, and he was levitated through the house to the front corridor by Severus.

"It's not that, but I doubt she would want to stay with you. You haven't shown her a lot of respect and appreciation over the years, despite her being the smartest student in her year."

"Hey." Draco looked at McGonagall with his brows focused into a grimace.

"Sorry to break this up, but we really must be getting Miss Granger somewhere safe." Dumbledore interjected into what he knew would end up as a shouting match. "The reason she is going to Severus' house is because she has known him since he was 12 years old and she was four."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no time to explain. We need to get her medical attention now." He disappeared with Hermione.

Severus waited for Minerva and Draco to Disapparate; then he disappeared himself and Richard to the Ministry.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you liked the Prologue. Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. R&R I love Reviews. NO FLAMES PLEASE! The song belongs to Evanescence. It's called Goodnight.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Spinner's End**_

Severus Snape stood by as Dumbledore laid Hermione's body on the king size bed at the back of the house in his bedroom.

"Why does she have to stay with me, sir? Why can't she stay at Grimmuald Place or the Burrow," Severus asked frustrated.

"If she wishes to stay with them after she wakes up, then I'll take her there." Dumbledore left a short while later after explaining that Severus should do nothing to upset her when she wakes. Severus knew it was inevitable, but he agreed nonetheless.

After several hours of reading by the bed, waiting for Hermione to wake, he decided to make lunch. Sitting in the kitchen, eating a sandwich, he heard movement coming from his room. When he headed back, Hermione's piercing scream sounded through the house, ringing in his ears. When she stopped, he stepped into the room farther and walked to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. He turned to Hermione to have her stare at him with confusion and apprehension.

"Now that my hearing has gone down two notches, I think it's safe to say that I'm going to call Dumbledore to come explain things."

"What am I doing here? Where is here?"

Severus ignored her questions and headed to the fireplace. He put Floo Powder in the grate and stood back, waiting. When Dumbledore stepped through, he looked at Severus.

"Is something wrong?"

"Besides my ringing ears?"

"Ah, I take it Miss Granger has awakened." He didn't wait for an answer, but turned toward the bed where Hermione sat up against the headboard looking confused. She got up trying to stand when Severus walked over and gently pushed down on her shoulders, making her sit.

"You need to rest," He explained. "You took a hard fall."

"Where is he," Hermione asked.

Immediately, both wizards knew of whom she was speaking. "He's being held by the Ministry at the moment," Dumbledore said.

Hermione sighed, knowing what the meant.

"Miss Granger, I know that it hasn't been very long and you're weary, but I need you to explain what happened before the details become scrambled."

Hermione sighed and explained what happened while the two men listened patiently. When she was done, she was looking at her feet, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"Miss Granger, when did the abuse start?" Severus stayed quiet, but looked to the floor, as if he knew something that Dumbledore did not.

"It started when I was nine years old, sir. Right before my brother left. Actually, I don't even think he realized the abuse was happening. Otherwise, he would have taken me with him, right?" She was talking to herself now. "I mean, I know that he's busy and he always has been, but he loves me enough to take me away if he knew what was happening."

"Who is your brother?"

"His name is James Michael….Riddle. He's not actually my brother, but he's lived with me my whole life and I've always seen him as an older brother that I could turn to." Severus looked up, but made no comment.

"Do you have any idea where he resides right now?"

"No. I haven't heard from since…that night."

"What night," Severus finally asked.

"When he sang me to sleep."

"What did he sing," Dumbledore asked, silencing Severus with a look.

_Good Night, Sleep Tight  
No More Tears  
In the morning,  
I'll be here……_

"But he wasn't there," Hermione stated as she finished singing. "He wasn't there. He was gone. I haven't heard from or seen him since then. Not even a letter."

"Sir, can I speak to you a moment outside," Severus asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly, Severus," Dumbledore said seriously. There was no longer a twinkle in his eye. It seemed to have gone out.

They left the room and closed the door behind them, speaking in quiet voices.

"You know what this means, don't you, Albus?"

"Yes, Severus, I do. When can you contact him?"

"I can't. He's gone into hiding after he sent his last letter to her."

"You mean he actually sent her letters?"

"He's her brother. What did you expect him to do, just forget about her? He's been sending her letters since he left."

"Why didn't she receive any of them?"

"My guess is that Richard burned them before she could even get a glimpse at them."

There was silence between the two wizards while they contemplated the situation they were now faced with. Neither of them had any idea what to do with Hermione or how to contact her brother. This meant that they were in a big predicament.

"Don't let her know that you know the truth and don't tell her who you are until we can find her brother," Dumbledore finally said, breaking the silence.

'Do you suppose she remembers her real father and mother?"

"I have no evidence to support it. If he took the letters, Richard probably erased that part of her memory, if she had any inclination in the first palce. That means, he probably erased you, too. So, I don't want you to push her. Take care of her, but don't ask any questions that will give her clues."

They re-entered the room and Dumbledore spoke to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, do you have any idea where your brother is? Any at all?"

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands as if she was thinking, looking back in her memory.

"Last I heard he was in Montana."

"OK. Now, do you wish to see him?"

"Yes, I have a lot of questions for him."

"OK. I'm going to try to find him for you. And when I do, I'm going explain the situation. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes." She said it slowly and carefully, making it seem like there was something else.

"But?"

"Will you be speaking to Harry and Ron about it?"

"Not if you do not want me to."

"OK. Where will I be staying for the summer?"

"If you do not want to stay with Harry or Ron, you will be staying here with Professor Snape until I am able to contact your brother. Afterwards, if he wishes you to stay with him, you have no choice in the matter."

"Why would he want me to stay here? He doesn't even know Professor Snape."

"You'll understand when I find him. Just stay here for the time being."

Hermione contemplated what he said. She didn't want to impose on Snape because she knew what he could be like if he was annoyed, but she didn't want to stay with Harry or Ron either.

"Where do you wish to stay, Miss Granger," Dumbledore finally asked.

"Are you sure there is no where else I can stay in the summer?"

Seeming to read her thoughts, Severus spoke. " Miss Granger, you are welcome to stay here for the summer."

Hermione looked up at the teacher who was loathed by many, secretly hated by most, and liked by few.

"OK. I'll stay here for the summer."

"Alright. I have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. So, I must be going. I'll be back next week to check in on the two of you to make sure you haven't, but they both knew he was joking because of the twinkle that had returned to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: since you all obviously like this story, I'm going to continue it, but I should warn you. The majority of this chapter is Snape fighting with himself and it **_**is OOC**_**. I usually don't make him OOC in this story, or at least, this is the only chapter that I know of so far. Otherwise, the story is information about Hermione's life. I hope you like it R&R. **

_**Italics and Bold: Snape**_

**Bold: Snape's Personality / Conscience **

**Chapter 2: **_**Denial**_

Hermione ate her dinner in bed the next few nights. She was exhausted by the time it was seven pm. Her head was pounding and her body felt like it would fall apart at any moment.

Severus came into the room to take her tray away and she asked what she had been curious about for hours.

"Whose room is this?"

"My own," Severus stated as he took up the tray and drink by the bed. "Why?"

"Just curious. Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I usually sleep on the couch after reading. Get some sleep. You're going to need it," Severus stated, deliberately avoiding her eyes, knowing that he had lied about where he had slept. He hadn't been able to sleep since she got here. He was worried and couldn't get her out of his mind. He left the room with the tray and closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and braced his hands against the center counter separated from the rest. **(A/N: can't remember what they're called but it is not a bar.)**

**Why are you surprised? She always was caring for others before herself. What makes you think she's changed?**

_**Nothing. But she shouldn't care about her cruel greasy bat Potions Teacher who has been a jerk to her for years.**_

**Might I remind you that you are also the teenage boy who took care of her when she was a child?**

_**No, you don't need to remind me. Thank you, very much.**_

**No problem. But I do see a problem with this.**

_**What problem?**_

**She's grown up from a little girl into a beautiful young woman.**

_**Why is that a problem?**_

**Because I know you well enough to know that you are going to scare away every guy who looks her way. Other than looking at her as a friend.**

_**And why is that a problem? You know as well as I do what teenage boys can be like.**_

**Yes, I do.**

_**Then why are we arguing about this?**_

**Because I can tell that you're becoming attracted to her.**

_**Yeah, OK, whatever. I'm not stupid enough to go after her. Her brother would kill me.**_

**Despite that, your still attracted to her. You can't be attracted without actually pursuing.**

_**I'm gonna get a spoon and cut you out of me, just so it will hurt you more.**_

**OK, don't take my advice.**

_**I won't now shut up.**_

Severus left the kitchen and headed to his library. He took a random book from one of the shelves surrounding the huge circular room and then sat on the couch in the center of the room to read. At eleven pm, he was woken by a soft noise coming from down the hall in his bedroom. He stood in front of the door when he got there and waited, trying to distinguish what the sound was. Hermione was crying. He contemplated going inside the room to comfort the young teenager, but the young girl he once knew had never let anyone see her cry, not even when she had broken her arm rollerblading down the street. She had never let anyone comfort her either, and he bet all the galleons he had that she would hold to it now. So, he headed back to the library and laid down on the couch after putting the book back, wondering why she was crying so late at night and about what.

The following morning, Severus woke to the smell of food wafting through the house. He got up quickly and pulled out his wand. He headed to the kitchen with it raised and ready to cast a petrifying or disarming charm when he was surprised by what he saw. His oak kitchen table was covered with a white tablecloth with lace at the corners. There was a vase of white roses in the center of the tablecloth and Hermione was standing at the stove cooking. The counters were no longer a black color, but a gray marble. He was still standing the doorway in shock when she turned with food in her arms on two plates. She walked to the table after glancing at him and turned away to get napkins and silverware.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to sit down and eat," she finally asked when she stood by the table once more.

Snape finally came out of his trance and spoke. "Why are there flowers on my table?"

"To give the room some cheeriness. I don't intend to stay in a dismal place with absolutely no light or feminine charm."

"There is no feminine charm because _this is a bachelor's house._ There isn't supposed to be feminine charm."

"Well, it's the least I could do for you for letting me stay here."

"No, the least you could have done for me is left everything the way it was."

"Why would I do that? The colors were dreary and now they're not. Don't you just love what I did to the counters?"

His jaw tightened as he looked around. There were muggle devices everywhere and plugs in the walls. He sighed and put his wand on the table as he walked over there. "Let me point something out, Miss Granger. You are a _guest_ in this house. That means that when you want to change something, you _ask fist._ I don't care about the counters, but please, get these flowers and the tablecloth _off _the table." His voice was calm and firm. Dangerously calm.

Hermione flicked her wand and everything but the counters were back to the way they were before she had come into the kitchen. Voice still calm, Severus voiced his appreciation quietly.

"You can eat you know," Hermione stated as she sat down in front of her own breakfast. "It's not poisoned."

"Well that's nice to know," He said sarcastically as he sat down to eat.

Over the next few days, Hermione cooked breakfast, they had sandwiches for lunch, and Severus cooked dinner, surprising Hermione with his knowledge of how to work the muggle devices. When she questioned him about this, he stiffly replied that his father was a muggle and she left it at that.

They heard a knock at the door when eating dinner a few days after that incident. Severus got up to answer it to find Dumbledore was already half way into the house.

"Any news," Severus questioned.

"Yes. It seems her brother is now married. He has a child on the way and a growing three year old daughter named Emma for his sister."

"What do you mean, 'Emma'? His sister is Hermione."

"Miss Granger's real name is Emma Hermione Jane Violet Riddle. He mother put her up for adoption when she went on a supposed business trip for eight months. Her father told her mother that he didn't want any more children because his first was such a disappointment to him. So, after they were married for about a week, she discovered she was two months along with Miss Granger and went away on the business trip. She put her in a muggle adoption agency and requested that she was not told until her brother was twenty-one because he was allowed to visit with her. Unfortunately, at the time he turned twenty-one, he was no longer a part of her life. For her, her real brother is a family friend who she considers a brother. When in all actuality, he is her half-brother. Her mother is Emma Cynster Riddle."

"But that would mean that her father is --"

"Yes, Severus, she is the Dark Lord's daughter."

Unknowing to the two of them, Hermione stood just inside the kitchen doorway. Having felt she had heard enough, she headed to the kitchen table and sat down, contemplating if she was having the worst nightmare of her life.

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy but I just have to end it here and I love to end my chapters with cliffys. I hope you enjoyed it! Review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's took me a while to come up with what it was going to be about aside from the fact of Hermione's memories. Severus is OOC with Hermione now that he knows who she really is. But, he won't be OOC with Harry, Ron, or the other Gryffindors.**

**Disclaimer: the Cynster family belongs to Stephanie Laurens. All other characters belong to J K Rowling unless otherwise specified. Emma Cynster belongs to me. She is made up with the Cynster family name.**

**Chapter 3: **_**Broken Memories**_

Severus stood where he had been standing for the last thirty seconds. "I'm sorry, sir. Perhaps I heard you wrong. Did you just say that the Dark Lord is her real father?"

"Yes, I did Severus."

"That would mean that Emma Cynster is her mother."

"Yes, it would."

Severus sighed and sat down in the wooden chair beside the fire. "So, her brother……does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. He went into hiding because Tom was tracking him to find his daughter." Severus looked up at the old man then. "Yes, Emma told him when he said he wanted a daughter to spoil. So, for the last three months, he has been searching for her."

"Does her brother know that he's searching?"

"Yes. He was told this morning when I went to see him. He should be along shortly with Moody."

The doorbell rang once more and Severus and Dumbledore stood as a man with black hair and a slender muscular frame walked in the house followed by Moody.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hermione sat at the kitchen table, oblivious to the changes in her appearance. She was going over what she had heard while she stood and cleared the table from the dinner she and Severus had shared and covered the leftovers for the refrigerator. She stopped at the fridge door when four pair of footsteps stopped dead in the kitchen. She turned and stared at three wands that were pointed at her while Dumbledore stood back and remained calm.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger," Severus asked as he moved toward her.

Hermione stared at him as if he was crazy, then moved back to put the food away. "Don't even joke about something like that, Professor. I'm really not in the mood."

Severus turned her around and held his wand to her throat as her eyes widened with fear. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Severus that's enough. It is Miss Granger."

Severus turned Dumbledore who held a mirror in his hands. "No, this is not Miss Granger. She looks completely different"

"She heard our conversation, so she is going to look like she would have if she had grown up with her real parents."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione took the mirror from Dumbledore and looked at herself. The four men covered their ears as Hermione's piercing scream filled the house. She had straight black hair, violet eyes and the Dark Mark was formed at the back left side of her neck. The four men sat her down at the kitchen and explained how Severus Snape knew her brother. She listened as they explained and it all came flooding back.

**Flashback:**

_Hermione stood in a field, watching the trees sways with the wind when a new teenager in black robes came up behind her and swung her around in a circle. Hermione giggled and looked up at a thirteen year old Severus in Hogwarts robes. Then, her brother came over with a small box wrapped in birthday paper. Hermione ripped off the paper and opened the bracelet shaped box. Inside, there was a charm bracelet that held a Raven, a badger, a lion, and a snake. Hermione threw her arms around the two teenagers thanking them. Seventeen year old Hermione read their lips as the said "Happy Fifth Birthday" to her younger self._

**New Flashback:**

_Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her brother to her left and Severus sitting in front of her. Her brother was pointing to the cards in her hands and whispering in her ear. Seventeen year old Hermione looked up as a sixteen year old Severus and knew that she had to be eight years old at the time. They bother put their cards down and Severus pushed the pile of three cookies toward her, but she gave her twenty-eight year old brother one and handed Severus one. They were teaching her to play poker with Oreo cookies._

**New Flashback:**

_Hermione lay in her bed, listening to a story read by Severus who sat in a chair by her bed next to her brother. After he was finished with the story, Severus stood up, put the book back on the shelf in the corner of her room and stood by the doorway to her bedroom while her brother sang her to sleep. James had sorrow filled eyes, something that Hermione hadn't noticed before. When he was done singing to her, he kissed her forehead and headed to the door. With one last look at Hermione's sleeping form, Severus and James left the room, knowing it would be a long time before either of them saw her again._

_**End Flashbacks**_

Hermione sat at the table, watching the two men look at her. When she came out of her state of shock, she spoke. "Professor, how were you in school with Harry's parents when you are only eight years older than me?"

"Funny you should ask that now when you've never asked before, not even over the years I knew you. But, I was with them in school because I was pushed ahead. They were in their……sixth year when I was in my first year. Because I was exceeding in my classes without actually doing anything in the classes except Potions, Dumbledore put me in their year. They humiliated me after that, making me feel like I wasn't worthy to be in their year, ridiculing me in front of the other students and even pushing me so far as to try to commit suicide before I finally realized that they weren't worth it. I was friends with your brother the day I went to school, so, that's why I was at your house most of the summer and why I was always trying to protect you when you were young. I didn't realize it was you when you came to Hogwarts until recently. That's why I was always being such a bloody prat."

"OK, good enough, now James, why did you leave? Why did you promise that you would be there in the morning and then disappear from my life with not so much as a letter or a phone call?"

"I wrote you every day. Richard took them before you could see them. I wasn't allowed to call or visit by order of the Ministry. You'll understand why soon enough."

Severus and James still sat as Hermione stood up to pace, muttering to herself about her past. They all watched, shocked, as she bolted out of the room and out the front door, running as fast and as hard as she could. Severus was five feet behind her when he finally came out of his shock. He was screaming her name yelling for her to stop as James was ten feet behind him, calling out for her too. Dumbledore and Moody stood on the lawn of Spinner's end, watching the two men run after the teenage girl.

Hermione ran until she couldn't hear footsteps behind her. She stopped, turned around, and headed to her father's grave.

Severus and James lost Hermione at the park, losing their breath. They stayed out for hours, looking in likely places, and then heading back to Spinner's End. When they got there, Dumbledore and the Order were standing in the kitchen. Severus sighed and sat down. "She's gone. We can't find her. We lost track of her."

"What do you mean you lost track of her?!" Severus turned in his chair to face Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley. Severus turned to Dumbledore and stood up.

"She specifically asked you not to tell them and you did anyway!"

"I had no choice. They may be able to help us find her."

"What makes you say that," Severus asked annoyed and distraught.

"Because I know Hermione," Ginny Weasley spoke as she walked toward them with a bracelet shaped box in her hands. "And I know where she goes when she needs comfort." She set the box on the table and stepped back as James opened it. Inside was the charm bracelet Severus and himself had bought Hermione for her fifth birthday.

"Where did you get this," James asked picking up the bracelet and handing it to Severus.

"Hermione gave it to me for safekeeping when I was twelve."

"Why," Severus asked as he looked up from the bracelet her had helped buy for the girl he cared for more than anyone.

"She said I was the only person that she could trust with it. She didn't want to lose it. She said that someone she couldn't--"

"No, I meant why did she need it in safekeeping?"

"She didn't say. She just said that it was given to her by someone she couldn't remember and someone who had forgotten her."

"What did she mean by that?"

"I don't know. She just said she couldn't explain further and that she couldn't keep it safe anymore."

"Not that this isn't fun, but shouldn't we be looking for Hermione," Harry finally spoke up after becoming irritated by the conversation that he didn't find relevant.

"Mister Potter, this may be critical top finding her. Not only that, but we have already searched for her."

"Well, sorry to tell you, but Gunny knows where she is most likely to be, _sir."_ His voice held sarcasm. Severus was about to retort when Dumbledore shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone immediately shut their mouths, fear in their eyes as not many of them had ever seen him angry before. "Arguing is not going to help us find Miss Granger. Now, if all of you are finished, Miss Weasley will lead us to where Miss Granger is."

They all followed Ginny to Hermione's sanctuary and headed to the graveyard, a block away from spinner's End.

Hermione lay in an Oak tree, five braches from the ground. Her father's grave lay two rows and five gravestones away. She was about to get down to visit it again when she heard people calling her name. Ginny led them to her father's gravesite. Hermione used the opportunity to her advantage. She headed down the tree, careful to stay out of sight and made her way back to Spinner's End. When she got there, she headed back to the room she had stayed in and found a bag in the bottom of the wardrobe and headed for the fridge after taking an oversized t-shirt and pants. Then she headed to the kitchen. When she got a box of cereal, a loaf of bread, some peanut butter, and a butter knife, she left through the back door, forgetting to close the drawers and cupboards. Then, she headed to the roads of London.

The Order searched for hours before returning to headquarters. Severus and James headed to Spinner's End.

"Do you have any firewhiskey," James asked as he put his coat on the couch and headed for the kitchen after Severus. They both stopped as they saw the cupboards and drawers opened. Severus closed each of them after looking inside.

"She was here."

"How do you know, Sev?"

"There is a box of cereal missing, some peanut butter, and a loaf of bread. She probably took a knife, too."

"Where do you think she'd go?"

"How would I know? I'm not even supposed to know who she really is. If I did know, I wouldn't have been so hard on her over the past years."

"You can't change the past, Sev."

"I wish I could."

"Your attracted to her aren't you?"

Severus looked at James outraged. "What?! She is like a sister to me."

"Sure. OK." Severus could hear the sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"Alright, Mister Know-it-all. It's no wonder I've always thought she was really your daughter. She's exactly like you."

"So, when did you find out that it was really her?"

"Huh?"

"You just said that you had always wondered if she was really my daughter."

"Well….I….oh, OK. Well, I first started to suspect it when she was in her third year. Then, over the years, it was little things that gave it away. I just always pushed them aside until we found her in the kitchen with Richard. Then, when we went to talk to her about being Head Girl, Dumbledore gave me the address and I knew my suspicions were correct."

"So, you started liking her when you first suspected it?"

"No, that was recent. When I saw her unconscious in the kitchen, I thought about all the times I had been such a bloody prat to her and I just wanted to help her. I wanted to take care of her as long as I could." There was silence between the two of them after Severus had handed James a bottle of firewhiskey and they started drinking at the counters that Hermione had rectified.

Hermione walked the streets of London, trying to hitch a ride. The sun was coming over the tall buildings around her. The cars were whizzing past her, completely ignoring her. She had no money, and no place to stay. At the moment, she was trying to decide whether or not to go to the Cynster estate at Shomersham Place. She had met Devil Cynster once before when she was seven. He had gone to her mother's wedding to Richard Brown. Devil and his wife, Honoria Prudence Cynster, had been friends with her father. She decided they were logical people to go to seeing as they were the only people that she could trust right now. From what she had overheard from Professor Snape and Dumbledore, she was related to the Cynster family through her real mother, Emma Cynster. Making her decision, Hermione headed to King's Cross station to visit her relatives.

Severus sat up all night, waiting for Hermione to return. By morning, he was tired, cranky, and weak. When James came into the kitchen, Severus he did a refreshment charm on himself and got up. He was somewhat expecting Hermione to have made him breakfast.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy this summer. I'll try to update sooner with the next chapter, but I'll need reviews to encourage me. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to come up with when I was writing it before.**

**Chapter 4: **_**Shomersham Place**_

Hermione stood at the door of Shomersham Placecontemplating whether she should knock or not. She had apparated to the gates and walked up the driveway, all the while thinking of what her brother and Snape had told her. It all made sense; her brother leaving, Snape showing her more respect than the other students after her fifth year, and Snape taking her into his home to take care of her. Finally, she lifted the knocker on the door and let it fall three times. It was quite early for anyone to call, but the butler was there, looking her over with a look of confusion and distain.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I as wondering if I could speak with Devil Cynster this morning."

"_His grace_ is occupied this morning."

"Who is it Webster?" Honoria's voice sounded through the foyer to the front door. Honoria Cynster was the Duchess of St. Ives, her husband, Devil Cynster, being the sixth Duke of St. Ives.

"It is no one of importance, your grace."  
"Devil expects someone; maybe it's them Let them in and shows them to the library." Hermione heard her receding steps into the dining hall, as she was led into the library.

"His Grace will be with you shortly, Miss." Hermione noticed his change in demeanor, despite the clothing she was wearing. The Cynster family had always been traditional, believing that women should wear gowns and that men should wear breeches; which is what Hermione was wearing. A few minutes of sitting in the chaise by the fire and Devil Cynster stepped into the room, already speaking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This morning has been hectic. If you could just bring the papers to the desk, we'll get started." Hermione sat where she was. Devil had his back to her, and he was pouring amber liquid into two sifters. He held one behind him for her to take and she didn't hesitate. She gulped it down in one shot and waited for Devil to turn to her. He spoke as he turned to her. "Well, you seem very happy this morning, Vane, I wonder what your wife would--" He stopped dead as he face Hermione and saw the empty sifter in her hand. He took it from her abruptly and asked, "Can I help you with something, miss? I have a meeting this morning that has been put off for some time."

Hermione smiled vaguely. "I should have guessed you wouldn't remember me. It's been years since you've seen me. Sorry I wasted your time, your grace." She turned to leave and bumped into a solid form, nearly knocking her to the floor, but they grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling. She stared up into the eyes of Vane Cynster. He let her go and stepped aside, letting her pass. When she left the room, he turned to his cousin.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but if you think it is Emma, you are thinking the same thing I am. I wonder what he did to her to make her come back."

"Probably what he's been doing to her all these years after their marriage and she finally got tired of it."

The fire in the grate came to life as the head of Albus Dumbledore popped in and spoke to them. They settled by it and listened to the older man inside and realized that the person that had just left was not the Emma Riddle that they had supposed, but it was her daughter; someone they hadn't seen since she was seven.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Out in the hall, Hermione bumped into another person on her way out. She looked up to apologize and found herself looking at Draco Malfoy. He pushed past her without actually seeing her face and she walked as fast as she could without actually jogging. When she reached the foyer, she had hoped to go unnoticed as she slipped out of the house, but she had no such luck. Honoria Cynster was leaving the dining room as she entered the foyer.

"Hermione, is that you?" Honoria walked over to her as she stopped dead in her tracks and pushed her hair out of her face. "It is you. I didn't recognize you with the hair and the eyes. Did you get contacts?" She didn't wait for her to answer, but stepped back and looked at her as she spoke. "My, how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were just seven years old."

"Yes, I remember. But, I'm in a bit of a hurry. I just came to see his grace."

"Oh, you know Devil wishes you to call him Devil"

"He didn't really show it today."

"That is because I thought you were your mother." Hermione turned to look at Devil, Vane, and Draco, all standing in the entrance to the foyer, looking at her. Devil stepped away from the two men standing next to him and hugged Hermione. He was one of the few people in the Cynster family who knew she was in fact his niece, but he was unable to admit it. HE took a step back from Hermione and surveyed the young woman in front of him. She looked like a clone of her mother, Emma Cynster, who was one of the most ravishingly beautiful women he had ever seen.

"My word… you look even more beautiful every time I see you."

Hermione sighed and chuckled at the same time, filled with relief.

"What brings you here, dear," Devil asked her curiously.

"Well," Hermione started cautiously. "I need a place to stay for a few days."

"Why?" Everyone in the room stared at her and knew something was amiss. "Is it Richard? Did he hit you again? By the Gods, if he did, I'll--"

"You actually can't do anything. He's being held by the Ministry of Magic. But he's not the reason I need a place to stay."

"Then why," Honoria asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to tell them.

"My brother left when I was nine."

"Yes, we were informed," Vane said. He and Draco had been standing back from the conversation, simply listening. Now, he had stepped forward, leaving Draco feeling left out.

"Well…..Richard blocked out all the memories that I had of his friend and myself. Then, when my brother came back, they both told me of it and it all came flooding back like a tidal wave. I didn't know what else to do. They've been searching for me ever since. It's been almost two days. This is the only place that I knew of that I could get away from it all and they wouldn't find me."

"Who is this friend," Devil asked as he silenced Honoria with a look when she was about to speak up.

"His name is Severus Snape. He's my Potions Professor at school."

"OK. Honoria, why don't you settle Hermione into the guest room upstairs and then come to the library for a talk."

Hermione jumped into Devil's arms and hugged him with all her strength, whispering her thanks. Vane and Draco looked at Honoria cautiously, but she didn't look peeved. In fact, she smiled. She knew by the way she spoke of Severus Snape that she was infatuated by him. She also knew that Devil had always been like a father-figure to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

After settling Hermione into the guest room, Honoria headed for the library. She opened the door, crossed to the desk and immediately started speaking to her husband who was sitting in the oak chair behind it. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I shall inform both her brother and his friend that she has arrived and let them come collect her."

"She came to you for help and this is how you help her? By putting her back in the hands of the people she was running from?"

"Honoria, despite what you think, we are obligated to do this," Vane said from the chair by the fire. Draco sat in the chair opposite from Vane, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"And how are you obligated Vane?"

"That is not your concern, Honoria." Devil spoke firmly this time, trying to sound intimidating. But everyone knew that Honoria could get Devil to do anything, just like any other Cynster wife.

"Well, since you refuse to tell me, I shall be going." Honoria moved toward the door.

"Just where are you going?" Devil knew something was wrong the second she gave up so easily.

"Well, since you are going to send her back, I am going to send her somewhere safe." She was at the door when Devil spoke.

Alright, alright." Honoria turned back and looked at him waiting patiently for him to explain his obligation.

"Very few people know that there are three people missing from the Cynster family tree. You won't even find the spots that are missing. Scandal has a twin sister and her name is Emma. She was disowned when she married Tom Marvolo Riddle. They had a child together, of which Tom is unaware. Emma put her daughter up for adoption after naming her Emma Hermione Jane Violet Riddle. She was adopted by a muggle family as requested and named Hermione Jane Granger. Her brother came to me with Severus just this morning after she left this library and asked me to keep an eye out for her. Richard had James accused of abusing her when it was in fact himself. James was ordered by the Ministry to stay away from her. When they discovered it was Richard who was abusing her, they told James he could see her. By this time, she was a Severus Snape's residence, under his care. Then they discovered that the Dark Lord, Tom, wanted a daughter to spoil. Emma told him of his daughter and they've been searching for her for three months. Severus and James came to me and told me this. This is why I am under obligation to send her back. Severus has protection on his house. Even though we have protection, Tom can still get into the house because he is technically part of this family, even if he is never mentioned or if he is not on the family tree. Any member of the family can enter the house without consent of anyone; they just have to go through the front door; which would not be hard for Tom. The same goes for Hermione's stepfather. Once they're inside, they can apparate out. They just can't apparate inside."

Honoria stood still, staring at her husband. Just as Devil suspected, James, Severus, Dumbledore, and Harry came through the fireplace, one after the other. Harry took a look around the room, spotted Draco Malfoy and pointed, shouting, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"He is here because he is our spy against Voldemort," Dumbledore stated.

Severus stepped forward and spoke. "Where is she, Devil?"

"She's upstairs sleeping in the guest room next to the Master suite."

"Alone," James asked.

"Of course," Honoria stated.

James, Severus, and Harry ran from the room, up the main stairs and down the hall to the guest room that Hermione was stayed in. Severus kicked in the door, not bothering with magic even though he had pulled out his wand.

A man stood over Hermione's crumbled form as she cowered on the floor. Richard looked up as he heard the door broken down. He blocked the spells cast at him and apparated out of the mansion.

Severus went to Hermione and picked her up to put her in his lap. He rocked her as she trembled, refusing to let them see her cry.

"Richard escaped Ministry custody about an hour ago," James explained. He didn't seem to care that his best friend held his younger sister in his arms, comforting her with sweet words and promises that no one was going to hurt her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Again, I will update soon if I get lots of reviews. Let me know what you thought by Reviewing. It's the little purple button below.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, I really hate to do this to all of you, but need our help. I have not been able to get an idea for the next chapter in this story. I have major writer's block with it. I even reread each chapter for inspiration, and none came to me. If anyone has any ideas for this story, it would be greatly appreciated by me and I'm sure, the others who read this story, because I know some of them who are dying for me to update. PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Stephanie**


End file.
